vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizoen 23 Week 5
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_23_Week_5" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie_afl5127_01.jpg Familie_afl5128_01.jpg Familie_afl5128_03.jpg 9-124-2013924123112_0.jpg 1235103_10151922913982491_654325637_n.jpg Familie_afl5129_01.jpg Familie_afl5130_01.jpg Familie_afl5130_03.jpg Familie_afl5130_05.jpg Familie_afl5130_06.jpg 1374344_10151930178527491_23001130_n.jpg 21-3.jpg 21-4.jpg 21-6.jpg 21-7.jpg 21-9.jpg 21-13.jpg 21-14.jpg 21-15.jpg 21-16.jpg 21-19.jpg 21-20.jpg 22-1.jpg 22-3.jpg 22-5.jpg 22-7.jpg 22-10.jpg 22-11.jpg 22-13.jpg 22-14.jpg 22-17.jpg 22-18.jpg 22-20.jpg 22-22.jpg Leenautoongeluk.jpg 'Aflevering 21 (#5126) - maandag 23 september 2013' Greet raadt Bart aan om zich te laten testen op eventuele soa’s. Hij wil zich informeren, maar neemt zo een risico. De relatie tussen Trudy en Louise raakt alsmaar meer verzuurd. Trudy stelt samen met Peter en June een aantal regels op waaraan haar dochter zich moet houden. Véronique vraagt Dirk om uit te zoeken wat er fout loopt met de website van Fashion. Mieke en Evy vragen Niko om mee te investeren in hun huis. Ze zijn ook nog op zoek naar een vierde man, Zjef hoopt stiekem dat de keuze op hem zal vallen. Bert heeft al heel wat flesjes ether verzameld uit de ziekenboeg. 'Aflevering 22 (#5127) - dinsdag 24 september 2013' June is jaloers op de steeds sterker wordende band tussen Peter en Trudy. Dirk en Arno zoeken tevergeefs naar de fout in het programma van hun website. Véroniques geduld raakt op en ze roept Dirk op het matje. Mieke stelt Arno voor om mee te investeren in hun huis. Liesbeth is bang dat haar zoon zich in financiële nesten zal werken en moedigt Zjef aan om zich ook kandidaat te stellen. Arthur heeft de windpokken en kan niet naar de crèche. Rita stelt voor om op hem te passen. 'Aflevering 23 (#5128) - woensdag 25 september 2013' Bart is erg ongerust wanneer hij merkt dat Trudy jeuk heeft aan de lies. Zij stelt zich vragen bij zijn heftige reactie. June vindt dat Peter zich niet aan de afspraken houdt. Véronique is bang dat de problemen met de Fashion-website in de pers zullen komen. Arno weet niet hoe hij aan geld moet geraken om mee in het co-housing plan van Mieke, Evy en Niko te stappen. Zjef trekt zijn stoute schoenen aan. 'Aflevering 24 (#5129) - donderdag 26 september 2013' Greet maakt kennis met Trudy. Bart laat zich door Leen testen op soa’s. Zij vermoedt al snel dat haar broer een verhouding heeft. Dirk ontdekt de fout op de website van Fashion en brengt Arno op de hoogte. Door de problemen met Louise begint June aan haar eigen kinderwens te twijfelen. Mieke laat Arno weten dat Zjef zich ook kandidaat heeft gesteld om mee te investeren in hun huis. Er zal een keuze moeten gemaakt worden. Bert ontvangt van Piet de valse papieren op naam van Axel. Leen maakt midden in de nacht een ritje met de auto om Arthur te doen inslapen... 'Aflevering 25 (#5130) - vrijdag 27 september 2013' Evy, Mieke en Niko besluiten zowel Arno als Zjef aan een ‘stage’ op het appartement te onderwerpen. Greet vindt dat Bart een onnodig risico heeft genomen door zich door zijn zus te laten testen op soa’s. Véronique doet Peter een bekentenis. Het ‘holebi happy hour’ in de Jan & Alleman is een groot succes. June ontdekt dat Louise twee onvoldoendes heeft en neemt maatregelen. Category:Seizoen 23 Category:Afleveringen